1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some types of vehicles are equipped with an oil tank configured to store lubricating oil of an engine. For example, Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-H06-299835 describes a type of vehicle in which the oil tank is disposed in front of the engine. Further, an oil path is disposed between the oil tank and a crankcase and extends in the up-and-down direction. In other words, the oil path is disposed in front of the crankcase. Oil flows from a head cover through the oil path and is recovered by the oil tank.
As to the type of vehicle equipped with the engine, oil is likely to flow backward within the oil path during travelling. Thus, there is a concern that oil recovery efficiency is degraded in the type of vehicle where the oil path is disposed in front of the crankcase as described in the Publication No. JP-A-H06-299835.